sargistafandomcom-20200213-history
Andrei Petrov
Andrei Petrov was one of the crew of the USSR cruiser Triov, the flagship of the expeditionary fleet that was destroyed by the Sargists. As of 2008 or so, he is missing-in-action. Early Life Andrei Petrov was born in REDACTED in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. He grew up with his family in Moscow, and was taken into military school as his father was a member of the KGB. He had two siblings, a brother and sister, who fooled around with him until they were drafted for the Soyuz colonization program; they never returned. As he grew up, he was taught both by himself and the rest of his family of the anti-Capitalist, Marxist ideology of the "Soveit way" that so defined his country. Drafted into the Space Fleet When the Soviet Space Force was formed by the time Andrei graduated, he was drafted into there and received the standard, but harsh, training that all military personnel go through. After he passed training with flying colors, he was assigned to be amidst the crew of the Triov, the flagship of the Expeditionary Fleet led by Captain Aleksandr Popov. His role on the Triov Once he was drafted into the 5th Soviet Expeditionary Fleet, Petrov served as ground crew for all levels of the Triov and gained a reputation for being reliable and punctual. You called him, he was there. After passing the basics over the first few weeks, he was promoted to the manager of the takeoff/launch bays for all fighters and frigates. He saw that he was living the life that most would only dream of, to serve aboard the prestigious fleets of the Soviet Space Force, the very fore of the liberation of the Marxist ideology. It wasn't long before he was granted his own personal firearm. His fire team was at the top-of-the-line with all the latest weapons and AI systems, many of which are as advanced as what Soviet's had years ago. He named his fire team the "5th Recon", in reference to the stories he read about World War II. Confrontation with the Sargists When the Expeditionary Fleet finally arrived on a nearby habitable planet in the other galaxy, they established a forward post on its surface. On the day when the confrontation with the Sargists happened, the Triov was under heavy fire, and the Soviets launched all three frigates to defend the ship from the enemy fleet. Andrei was told to issue to his fireteam down to the planet to save and evacuate any scientists that have landed down onto the planet or been captured by the enemy. Sadly, this was the final time he would see 5th Recon before told to shelter in place and take in all fighters. Silence and Awakening As the battle went quiet and the ships have done enough damage to each other, the whole crew was told to head into cryopods to be preserved after damage was repaired for the ship. He was the first people to be cryopoded until awakening, his last thoughts where his family before he froze. When upon awakening from cyrosleep, his first thoughts where of him existing and hoping that his fireteam was alive. But sadly to avail, they did not make it, his team was MIA. Heartbroken, he had to move on and wait further instructions from the ship captain. During the next few days, his new crew was made and he was told to prepare to head down to the planet to make sure if any survivors where left. A New Purpose Andrei's new job was now to escort troops, personal and scientists to the new station that is being built on the planet. In the meantime as he does that, the Triov was under FTL repairment mode due to the FTL drive overloading during the battle. His new life has been changed once again by the unexpected and now his new life means more than his old life and his new homeworld.